Somebody's Watching Me
by Vote14Caskett
Summary: Being a teenage girl is hard enough without having feelings for your best friend/partner. But that's the least of Ally's problems when she realises she's being watched. Who is watching her and what do they want? Is Ally's life in danger?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Being a teenage girl is hard enough without having feelings for your best friend/partner. But that's the least of Ally's problems when she realises she's being watched. Who is watching her and what do they want? Is Ally's life in danger? **

Austin, Ally, Trish and Dez were once again in the upstairs practice room in Sonic Boom having their weekly Team Austin and Ally meeting. At least they were trying to. Trish and Dez had got into an argument, however, this was not unusual as every meeting they always found something to argue about. During said arguments, Austin and Ally would try to intervene at first, but as it started to escalate, their attempts proved futile, and the pair usually ended up rehearsing one of their new songs to help drown out the noise of the quarrelling duo.

'So, what do you think about the new song?' Ally asked from her seat next to Austin at the piano.

'It was amazing; this will be a big hit for sure! Your song writing just keeps getting better and better, Ally.' Austin complimented his partner, making her blush slightly.

'Thanks Austin.' She said, giving him a shy, but genuine smile.

Austin was completely mesmerised by Ally, he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was looking back at him with those chocolate brown doe eyes he always got lost in.

Even though they had broken up quite a while ago, he was still not over her. He had never wanted to end their romantic relationship, but Ally had suggested it, and he didn't want to lose her all together, so he had agreed. He would rather have her part of his life as just his friend than not at all.

Unconsciously, Austin started to lean in slowly. He could see Ally knew were this was headed, however, she didn't pull away or lean in to meet him half way. He could see in her eyes she was trying to fight it.

They were so caught up in the moment, they didn't realise it had gone quiet. Trish and Dez had finally finished their argument and looked over to see their friends having yet another moment. Trish smiled knowingly, then looked over at Dez and indicated to him that they should leave and give the two some privacy.

Just as they were about to leave the room, Dez accidentally ran into the drum set, which then fell over creating a loud bang and ruining the moment between Austin and Ally.

Ally quickly tore her eyes away from Austin upon hearing the commotion.

'Uh, I should really get back downstairs to look after the store.' She said, avoiding Austin's gazed and promptly left the room.

Austin sat there for a moment, not believing his luck. It was getting harder and harder as time went on to not act on his feelings for his best friend/partner. Sighing sadly, he got up and gathered his things.

'I should, uh, go too. I've got some chores I need to finish up.' He said, quickly excusing himself and then left.

Trish stood there looking at Austin's retreating figure, then her facial expressions hardened as she turned to look at her friend.

'Wow! Those drums made a BIG noise when I ran into them. I should do that again!' He exclaimed, completely oblivious to what just happened.

Throwing her arms up in frustrating, Trish stalked off.

'I'm not going to hit him; I'm not going to hit him.' She muttered repeatedly to herself.

It had been a long day for Ally. She had started work early due to her Dad being out of town visiting an old friend for a week, and on her lunch break had to sit through another one of her friends arguments.

Though it was the almost kiss that made it such a long day for Ally. She had been thinking about it non stop since it had happened and to make it worse, the rest of her work day had been very slow. Why was it that when she wanted to be distracted from her thoughts, the customers seemed scarce?

Ally was so confused with her feelings for Austin. She wanted to give into her feelings and be with him, but then she remembers what it was like when they had started dating the first time. It had just been so incredibly awkward that Ally was afraid if they tried again, it would completely ruin their friendship.

They had tried, and failed, so in Ally's mind, it was better to stay the way they were. Only problem was, her heart seemed to see things differently. She had always been one to follow not her heart, but her brain, and she wasn't about to change that now. She knew Austin still had feelings for her, and he seemed to be getting more bold with trying to show her that. They were having an increasingly large number of these moments, and Ally couldn't allow that to happen anymore. Austin would get over her in no time, of that she was sure. She wasn't anything special, so it shouldn't take too long. All she had to do was show him she wasn't interested in him that way and they could both move on.

Ally decided to close the store early and go home to finish her homework. She locked the door to Sonic Boom and flipped the sign over to 'closed', before proceeding to close up the store.

Grabbing her handbag, Ally was just about to turn off the lights to head out when she noticed an envelope on the floor. It looked like someone had slipped it under the door after she had locked up as it wasn't there before.

Frowning, Ally opened up the envelope, wondering what it could possibly be. She pulled out a piece of paper and read what was written on there. What she read sent shivers up and down her spine.


	2. Chapter 2

'I wouldn't feel so safe being all alone.'

That was all the note said, nothing else. It wasn't even signed. It sure did creep Ally out, and made her walk quickly to her house which was only a few blocks away from the store. She kept looking over her shoulder, expecting it to be like in the movies where she'd turn around, and there would be someone following her, and if she turned to check, they'd quickly hide behind a rubbish bin, tree or duck into the nearest alley. Finally, when she reached the safety of her house, she hurried inside and locked the door behind her.

Now that she was home, she realised how silly she was being. The note that was left at her store was probably just a prank from some kids needing cheap entertainment, and that entertainment happened to be in the form of Ally Dawson.

Laughing quietly at herself, Ally realised she'd have to cut back on the amount of horror movie marathons she was having with the gang. It was clearly messing with her mind. But at the back of her mind, Ally still felt something was a bit off with the whole thing.

Shrugging it off, she decided to forget about it and finish off her homework which was due tomorrow before she went to bed.

Ally woke up to the sound of her alarm and started to get ready for school. Today was going to be a great day because she'd finally be getting her mid semester grades. Well, she hoped it would be a great day. What if she got an A-?

'No, I can't think like that. I'm going to get an A+ like always.' She muttered to herself.

She grabbed her school bag by the door and left the house, locking it behind her. Quickly checking the mail box before she left, Ally sorted through the pile on her way to school which was only a short walk from her house. That's what she loved about this place; most things were within walking distance from her house.

As usual, most of it was addressed to her father, Lester Dawson, along with the usual pile of junk mail. There was one letter that confused her though. This one had her name and address on it but no stamp. Feeling a sense of déjà vu, she opened the envelope to find yet another letter containing a message that stopped her in her tracks.

'It doesn't matter how fast you try to get away, I will always find you.'

Her heart started to speed up. This message dashed the image that it was just a cruel, but harmless prank from some local kids. This was very serious.

Whoever had slipped that letter under the door the previous night had followed her home. She had literally led this person to her house, and he had obviously personally placed the letter in her mail box, sending the clear message that he knew not only where she lived, but her name as well.

Austin walked into the school, finding Trish and Dez where he usually found them, at the lockers. The one person he really wanted to see wasn't there like he'd hoped. He decided he was going to tell Ally how silly it was them being apart. He wanted them to try again, and he was quite confident it would work this time. They had grown closer since they had split as a couple and went back to being just friends. Austin had the thought that if both of them had grown emotionally since then, they would be able to handle it this time.

'Hey guys.' Austin greeted his two best friends.

'Hey Austin, we still on for the movie night tonight?' Trish asked.

Every Friday night, Team Austin would have a horror movie marathon and would take turns at each others house, and it was now Austin's turn to host everyone.

'Sure are! Make sure you bring the new Zaliens movie! That's supposed to be the best one yet!' Austin exclaimed.

'Oh! We could have a Zaliens marathon!' Dez said, jumping up and down excitedly.

'Nah, we probably should just watch the one, Ally isn't too crazy about those movies. Remember how she used to hate horror movies? I'm glad she's into them now, though it took a while for us to get her to like them.' Austin said.

Dez's smile dropped when his idea of a Zaliens marathon was rejected.

'Speaking of horror movies, what's going on with you and Ally?' Trish asked Austin.

'What does horror movies have to do with me and Ally?'

'Nothing, I just needed a way to bring it up subtly.' Trish explained, like it was quite obvious.

'That wasn't subtle at all, Trish.'

'Whatever. So what is going on?' Trish prodded.

'Nothing is going on ok? Now Shhh, here comes Ally.'

Trish gave him a look that said they would definitely be finishing this conversation later, before turning to her best friend.

'Hey Ally!'

Usually as soon as the two best friends saw one another, they would give the other a big hug. Trish went to give Ally her usual good morning hug, but stopped short when she saw her friends' appearance. Ally looked like her mind was on a completely different planet, and her face was paler than usual.

She walked past her friends to her locker, who were all looking at her with confusion and concern, totally oblivious to what was going on around her.

'Earth to Ally. Are you ok?' Trish asked, coming up behind Ally and tapping her on the shoulder to get her attention.

Ally was startled out of whatever world she was in and jumped, making all the books she was carrying drop to the floor.

This made the three friends even more confused. Something was up with Ally.

'Oh, hey Trish. Sorry, I didn't hear you.' She plastered on a fake smile, hoping her friends wouldn't see through it, and began to pick up her books from the ground.

Austin, Trish and Dez bent down to give Ally a hand.

'Ally, are you ok? You seem a bit out of it today?' Austin asked.

'Does this look like someone who is not ok?' Ally asked, doing one of her awkward poses, trying to prove she was in fact ok.

Austin, Trish and Dez each gave her a look that was usually only reserved for her when she said or did something embarrassing.

Ally laughed nervously, and stood up to put the books, now all in her arms, in her locker.

'Oh hey, you forgot this.' Austin said, picking up a white envelope from the ground and handing it to Ally.

Ally's eyes went wide as soon as her eyes landed on the item in Austin's hand, before snatching it out of his grasp.

'I should get to class.' She said, slamming her locker and stuffing the envelope in her school bag.

'But class doesn't start for another half hour.' Dez said.

'I uh, have to speak to the teacher.'

'Are you sure you're ok?' Austin asked once again.

'Yeah, sure, never better.' Ally put on her best fake smile, before walking off towards her first class for the day.

'Something is definitely going on with her.' Trish said, as they all stared after her retreating figure.


	3. Chapter 3

Austin caught up with Ally later that day in fourth period, and by caught up, he meant sitting beside her in class. Whenever he tried to talk to her, she'd either not hear him, or give him very short answers.

They were in English class, which Austin knew to be Ally's favourite subject, and like always, he wasn't paying attention. Not because he didn't like the class, but because he had something else to catch his attention.

Today, however, it wasn't due to the fact that he was secretly daydreaming about Ally, it was a lot more serious. He wasn't sure what exactly was wrong with her, but he made sure to pay extra attention to her behaviour today. She always paid attention in class, whether she liked the subject or not, and today she wasn't taking notes, or raising her hand like she usually does. She just sat there and stared off into space, but something about her expression concerned him, she almost looked frightened.

Then at lunch, she usually piled her plate with pickles, alongside the very questionable cafeteria food, which she'd always keep in her bag as the school didn't serve it. Though today, she still had her cafeteria food in front of her, but no pickles. And she didn't even touch her food.

'Hey, Ally, don't forget, we're doing the movie night at my place tonight.' Austin reminded her later after class.

'Oh, sorry Austin, I can't make it.'

'What? Why not?'

'I'm not feeling well and I'm pretty tired.'

'What's wrong? Are you ok?'

'I'm fine; I just think I'm coming down with something.'

'Are you sure that's all that's wrong?' Austin prodded. He knew there was something she was leaving out.

'Positive. I'll see you later.' She said, trying her best to finish the conversation.

Austin was quicker though and gently grabbed onto Ally's wrist.

'Ally, wait, you know you can tell me anything, right? I'll always be here for you.' He looked into her eyes, hoping his own eyes would convey how much he cared for her.

'I know.' She simply said, and plastered on another fake smile before gently shaking off Austin's hand and walking away.

Later that night, Ally was trying her hardest not to freak out. She had turned on all the lights in her house, triple checked that all the doors and windows were locked and carried her Dad's baseball bat around with her everywhere. She had received another note after she came home from school; this one was taped to her front door.

This one had really scared her, and now she wished she had gone to the movie night with her friends.

The note came with another threatening message, 'You're mine', but was also attached with a picture. It was of her talking to Austin, Trish and Dez that morning. The picture also had a message underneath it. It simply said 'Tell anyone about this, I won't just come after you, I'll come after your friends too, and I'll make you watch as I hurt them.'

That confirmed to her that it was definitely a bad idea to tell them. She wanted to tell someone, but she didn't want anyone to get hurt. Ally had never been more scared in her life, and she had no one to talk to. She felt more alone now than she ever had.

Her phone started ringing beside her, making her jump in fright at the sudden noise. The caller ID told her it was Austin.

'Hey Austin,' She said with a shaky voice. She couldn't get the threat against her and her friends out of her mind.

'You ok, Ally? You sound scared.'

'Yeah, I'm fine.' I said, forcing my voice to go back to normal. She didn't need Austin or the others finding out about this. She knew Austin would do anything to protect her, and if he found out about this, he would certainly try. Ally wasn't about to let any of her friends get put in harms way for the likes of her.

'Are you sure you don't want to join us? If you want, we can have the movie night at your place tonight?' He suggested.

'No, that's ok. You guys go ahead and have fun; I'm just about to go to bed anyway.'

Austin sighed on the phone, 'Ok, but it's not going to be the same without you here, Ally.'

Ally smiled to herself, 'Goodnight, Austin.'

'Goodnight Ally.'

After hanging up, Ally decided to try and get some sleep, though for the first time since she was a kid, she would be sleeping with the lights on.

A sudden noise woke her up a few hours later. She quickly grabbed her baseball bat, and silently made her way out of her room towards the source of the noise.

Ally slow made her way down the stairs and into the living room, shaking head to toe in fright. She wasn't sure what the noise was, or what she was supposed to do if someone had actually entered her house.

She walked around for a while, not seeing anything. Thinking she must have imagined it, she started to make her way back upstairs when someone wrapped their arms around her waist roughly.

Ally screamed, thrashing about violently, hoping he'd let her go and she could get out of here. Whoever it was obviously wasn't expected her to put up such a fight, and she felt his grasp on her loosen.

She started to run for the front door, but she wasn't quick enough. The assailant caught her by the leg, and she quickly lost balance. Ally tried to grab onto something to keep her upright, but all she managed to do was knocked over the vase and the table it was sitting on. They crashed onto the floor with a loud bang, the vase now scattered in broken pieces across the floor, and she soon followed.

Ally felt a small trickle of blood start to make its way down her face, and before she could pick herself back up again, her attacker came into view.

Without uttering a single word, he shoved a cloth into her face, and she instantly started feeling the affects of the chloroform she was now breathing in.

With her vision becoming blurry, and her eyes starting to droop, Ally knew there was nothing she could do. She just hoped someone would be able to find her.

Ally's last thoughts were of Austin before she let the chloroform claim her, and she blacked out.

**A/N: How is everyone liking the story so far? Please let me know what you think, your input is really appreciated! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it has taken so long for me to update this story. I was planning on posting another chapter sooner, but I was in the process of moving and only just got my internet connected. Hopefully now I'm all settled in, I'll be able to update quicker. **

Austin walked to Sonic Boom, like he did every Saturday morning. Ever since he met Ally, he spent most of his time in that store. While she spent her time working, he would usually play with the instruments until she was free, then they would head upstairs to the practice room to work on a new song. Though, he admits to himself, of late, he was hardly focusing on the instruments, and more so on his favourite brunette.

As he got near the store, he curiously noted the crowd gathering around the entrance to said store.

Frowning, Austin approached a member of the crowd.

'Excuse me, what's everyone doing out here?'

'The store isn't open yet, which is weird coz it's usually opened by now.' The girl, probably in her early twenties said, checking the watch on her wrist.

Austin went from being curious to confused. That was very weird indeed. Austin knew Mr. Dawson was out of town for the week, so that would mean Ally should definitely be here.

He started to grow concerned for his best friend. Something had to be up, she wouldn't simply be late, or have slept in. Maybe this had something to do with her acting strange lately.

He got out his phone and dialled her number.

'Hey, you've reached Ally. Leave your name and number and I'll get back to you when I can.' Ally's cheery voicemail message stated after ringing out.

Hanging up without leaving a message, Austin decided to head over to her place. It was very possible she had simply fallen asleep on her homework and had not set an alarm. Honestly, he was surprised it hasn't happened yet, the amount of studying she did was amazing. How anyone could study for so long was beyond him, but that was one of the things he loved about her. She was so dedicated and intelligent.

As soon as he approached her house, he knew something was wrong straight away. Her front door was wide open, and that clearly wasn't a good sign.

Walking into the house, Austin immediately took note of the mess on the floor. There was a broken vase on the floor, a damp patch of carpet where the water had flown out of the vase, flowers everywhere, the table was on its side, and to Austin's horror, he saw some blood had stained the once clean carpet.

Shaking, Austin took out his phone and called the police, before his knees gave out and he collapsed on the floor.

Silent tears ran down his cheeks, his only thoughts of Ally, and what could have possibly happened to her.

Not much time had passed, and Austin was sitting out on Ally's front porch. The police had already questioned him, and given him a glass of water to help calm him down, as he had started to go into shock. He remembered the police asking him if there was anyone they could ring for him, to which he answered Trish and Dez. They had already contacted Ally's Dad, who was now on his way home.

Austin had no idea how much time had passed, but he suddenly felt two sets of arms wrapped around him. He looked up to see his best friends had arrived.

'What happened, Austin? Where's Ally?' Trish asked, tears running down her face.

'I don't know, there was a struggle, but that's all I know. The police haven't told me anything yet.'

They were quiet for sometime, with Trish's sniffling occasionally breaking the silence. Austin took note of how Dez was doing all he could to comfort her.

He was going stir crazy, not having heard anything new. He was just about to demand answers from the police, when two of them walked out and sat opposite the trio. In their hands they held pieces of paper sealed in evidence bags. The expressions on both their faces immediately told him something was up. They had found something, and it wasn't good news. He saw Trish and Dez looking at the evidence bags and knew he wasn't the only one thinking that.

'What's that? What did you find?' Austin asked, almost afraid of hearing the answer.

The female officer took a deep breath before answering. 'We did a search of the place, Ms Dawson's room included. We searched through everything, including her school bag, and we found these.' She indicated to the notes she held in her hands.

The male officer continued, 'they're letters addressed specifically to Ms Dawson's, threatening letters. Have you seen these before?' He asked them, handing the letters over to Austin.

Austin read through each of them, Trish and Dez reading over his shoulder, and started to physically feel sick.

'No, I haven't seen these before.' He barely croaked out. His face paled and before he knew it, he had raced over to the edge of the porch and threw up the contents of his stomach.

He overheard Trish and Dez confirm to the police that they hadn't seen the letters either.

His mind went over what he had read on those letters. Someone had threatened his Ally, and to stop her from telling her best friends, had in turn, threatened them to scare her. He knew she would never put anyone at risk, yet alone them. He still wished she would have told him though. He could have been there for her. He could have stopped this from happening, or from even getting as far as it did.

She must have been so scared, no wonder she was acting so strange, it was all adding up now, the bags under her eyes, distancing herself from everyone, becoming more jumpy than usual. It was then it hit him, he had actually touched one of those letters when Ally had dropped her books on the floor near her locker at school. He had picked it up, and he remembered how Ally had paled when she saw he had it and had snatched it back. She must have been scared that he would read it.

He turned around and addressed the police.

'I have seen one of those letters before, but I didn't read it, and I had no idea what it was when I touched it.'

Looking at the confused looks on his friends faces, he clarified, 'Ally dropped it, along with all her books at school, remember? We all helped her pick them up.'

After taking notes in their book, the police sent them off on their way, telling them there was nothing left for them to do, but promising if they had any news or leads in the case they would be in touch. It was now in the hands of the police, and Austin had never felt more helpless.

He knew now, that he was absolutely head over heels in love with his best friend, Ally Dawson. And the woman he loved was no where to be found, and in god knows what condition.

'Where are you, Ally?' Austin muttered.

**A/N: So there you go! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully the next one won't be too far away. Please review and let me know your thoughts! It might even make me update sooner **** Next chapter, we'll find out how Ally is coping. **


End file.
